Perfect Chemistry
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: While enjoying her stay in Paris, France, Angela Lovelock gets attacked by Escargatua and turns into a monster from one of it's radioactive fireballs it shot at her! Will this change her life for better, or for worse? Dr.C/OC MvA belongs to Dreamworks!
1. Chapter 1: Scorched into Something Else

~1~

Angela Lovelock opened the balcony door to her luxurious hotel that she stayed in in Paris, France, the city of beauty and love. She walked out onto the railing and felt the wind blow on her honey brown hair. She breathed in and out the warm air that surrounded her that early morning. She smiled as her mossy green eyes saw the sun above the horizon.

"What a beautiful week to be here in Paris!" She said happily.

She had recently turned twenty on the fourth of April and she wanted to take her first trip to Europe by herself, and so she did; this was her second day of being in France and she didn't feel homesick whatsoever.

Modesto, California is her birthplace and has lived there for so long that she did not want to take a trip anywhere in the United States, but she wanted to take a trip somewhere beyond the seas that surround North America.

Angela then went back into her suite, got out of her night clothes, and changed into a cute outfit for the day. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with the ends of the sleeves being long and a red tang top under it. She wore her dark denim jeans and black and white-plaid sneakers. She then placed a black, laced choker with small red chains around her neck (the choker also had tiny, fake roses on them). She then went out of her suite and left the hotel.

Angela was amazed how beautiful the shops were in the shopping area in Paris. She saw a small restaurant nearby and went to see if they were open for breakfast. There was a sign on the door that said: **Nous sommes ouverts**. Fortunately, she knew what the sign meant, since she learned French all four years of high school; it said "We are Open". She went inside and waited for a waiter to come.

As she waited, she thought about what she wanted to do later on after breakfast. 'Maybe I'll go shopping a bit and go up the Eiffel Tower. That should take up half of the day right there, but what else should I do then?' She thought.

Before she thought of anything else, she saw a waiter come up to her. He smiled and said in English, "Hello, madam. I see you'll be eating by yourself this morning?"

Angela nodded. "Yes I am."

The waiter grabbed a menu and led her to her table by a window. Angela smiled and sat down as they got to her table. "Thank you." She said.

The waiter nodded and set the menu on her table and left.

Angela started looking through the menu and saw that they had a buffet in the restaurant. She smiled and figured out what she was going to have.

A few minutes later, a waitress came up to her and said in English, "Hello. My name is Joanna and I'll be your waitress for the morning. Have you found out what you want to order?"

Angela nodded and was about to say her order, until all the people in the restaurant heard screaming and turned to the window that was by Angela and saw a giant snail slithering slowly nearby. Everyone started panicking and ran out of the restaurant and went off to seek shelter (though they should have just stayed in the restaurant).

Angela got up and walked out of the restaurant and saw how big the snail really was. Her eyes grew wide and was so fearful that she didn't move a muscle. The snail noticed her and roared ferociously. The strange thing about the snail was when it started forming a fireball of some sort in it's mouth! It then shot the flaming ball and it hit her.

She then screamed, reacting to the flames that blazed on her. After a couple of seconds, she noticed that she didn't feel any pain! She turned slowly to her reflection in the window of the restaurant and noticed that her whole body was burning, but nothing was happening to her. The employees that were still in the restaurant were frightened as they saw Angela. One of them grabbed their phone and called the ambulance.

'W-What's happening to me? Why am I not in pain from the blaze on my body?' Angela thought. She then noticed that the iris in her eyes turned white and her hair was now a dark amber-auburn color. 'Oh my gosh! This is creepy!'

The ambulance then came and noticed her condition and saw that she was unscathed, though the flames were still 'ravaging' through her body. They did not know what to do.

Suddenly, they heard a roar, but it did not come from the snail. Everyone looked up and saw a giant bug of some kind walking towards the snail. The giant bug seemed familiar to Angela and whispered, "It's Insectosaurous. That means that-" Before she could say anything else, the flames went into her body and felt power inside of her.

The men from the ambulance noticed Angela. They stared in horror, confusion.

Angela looked down at her hands and saw that there was a fireball in each of her hands. "What the-?!" Out of nowhere, one of the fireballs shot towards the men. They yelped and got out of the way, but then their truck was burning! Angela's eyes grew wide as she saw the burning vehicle, knowing that it was because of her!

She then looked up at the snail that was still close by. 'I know what I can do!' She thought. She started running towards the snail, but then she felt two pairs of hands grab her arms. She looked over her shoulders and saw men that looked as if they were in the military.

"You're coming with us, monster." One of the two said.

Angela then started struggling. "How did you know where I was? And I'm NOT a monster!"

The first guy looked over at the other one and nodded. The second man took out a wash cloth with chloroform it and placed it on Angela's mouth. Angela then started struggling even more, but then felt dizzy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was knocked out from the chloroform.

The two men then picked her up on their shoulders and took her limp body inside their truck. Then they drove towards their general, General W.R. Monger.

General W.R. Monger was a man who searched for monsters for a long time; he had already caught five monsters. They were Ginormica (a.k.a. Susan), The Missing Link, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach Ph.D., and Insectosaurus. They were the monsters who heroically saved the world from utter destruction from an alien named Gallaxhar.

April 6th, 2009 is the day Angela (or Angel) Marie Lovelock became a monster.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Monsters

~2~

Angela regained consciousness, but her eyes were still closed, since her eyelids were heavy and so it was hard to open them. She started hearing voices, but the voices echoed in her head.

"Is he alright?" An unknown voice said.

Another voice groaned and said, "This is a she, not a he."

"Well, I think it's a he and I'm sticking to it."

"I think we need to have that talk again."

"What talk?"

'W-What happened? Wh-What are these voices?' Angela thought. She then opened her eyes a bit, but her vision was blurry.

"I think she's waking up." Another voice said (fortunately, it was a female voice, so Angela wasn't the only girl there (wherever there was)).

Angela's vision was soon clear and she saw two odd creatures, one blue blob and a green, scaly fish of some sort. Her eyes grew wide in fear. She quickly sat up and looked at the two and started breathing heavily.

"You guys shouldn't have been so close to her! Now she's terrified!"

Angela looked up and saw a gigantic woman. Angela looked back at the two creatures. It looked they weren't paying attention to what the woman said.

Angela was able to get up, but she stumbled a bit. The two monsters were still staring at her. She took a step back and they took a step forward. "St-Stop staring at me!" She said.

"Speechless, just like the first day we met Susan." The green fish-thing said.

Angela blushed a shade of red. She extended her hands towards them as if she were stopping traffic. She turned her face away from them and said, "G-Get away from me!" Right then and there, fireballs started flying towards the two. The green monster dodged one fireball and the other one went through the blue blob.

"Hehe! That tickled!" The blob said.

Angela looked at the two and then down at her hands. 'This is just weird!'

"You need to learn to control your powers, my dear."

Angela did not know that accented voice. She turned to see a cockroach that had a human body.

"Fortunately, these walls are fireproof." The cockroach said.

Angela just stared at him.

"Man, she is one flaming woman I tell ya!" The green monster said.

The giant woman said to him, "Link!"

"What I'm just being honest."

Angela then looked over at the other monsters surrounding her. She gulped, her face still red from nervousness. The monsters then noticed her eyes turn a different color.

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that?" The blue blob said, "Her eyes changed into a different color! They're now purple!"

'This can't be happening!' Angela thought, 'I probably had something at the restaurant that made me see things that I shouldn't be seeing! Or hopefully the simple conclusion, I'm just in a bad dream!' She took a couple more steps back, terrified of where she was. She couldn't stand being somewhere she had never been before with 'things'that she never met. Her eyes started forming tears.

"Don't be frightened, my dear." The cockroach said, walking up to her.

Angela quickly took another look around her surroundings and looked at the cockroach. "Wh-Where am I? Wh-What am I doing here?"

"You're in a secret facility where they keep monsters hidden from the outside world... unless we have to destroy an alien or something that is causing destruction." The giant woman answered.

"And if you haven't noticed already, you're one of us." The monster named Link said.

Angela shook her head. "N-No! I can't be! I just can't!"

_RRAAAAWWWWRRR! _

Angela's eyes grew even more. "Wh-What was that?"

"That's just Insectosaurus." Link said, "Even though he's a butterfly now."

Angela looked up at the enormous butterfly-like creature appearing into the room they were all in. 'Okay, this is definitely not a dream!' She thought.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The cockroach said to Angela, changing the subject. He placed a hand on his chest and gestured a small bow to her. "I am Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. or you can call me doctor."

"I'm Ginormica, even though everyone calls me Susan." The giant woman said.

"I'm the Missing Link!" The green fish-thing said. He then randomly did some ninja moves.

"We've already introduced Insectosaurus to you." Susan said.

The room was then silent. Everyone looked over at the blue blob, who was gazing at the ceiling in amusement.

"B.O.B.!" Link, Susan, and Dr. Cockroach exclaimed.

B.O.B. blinked once and looked at everyone. "Oh, sorry. I was just looking at the ceiling."

They rolled their eyes and Dr. Cockroach said to Angela, "Our apologies for his behavior; as you can see, he has no brain."

Angela looked at everyone and said, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"And may we ask what is _your_ name?" Dr. Cockroach asked her.

Angela looked at him and said, "My name is Angela, or you can call me by my nickname, Angel."

"Ah, what a beautiful name." The doctor said.

Angela blushed slightly and smiled, her eyes turning to white (her original eye color when she turned into a monster).

"But what's your monster name?" Link asked.

Angela looked over at Link and said, "I don't know my monster name."

"Her name is Phoenix." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see a man flying on a jet pack. "You look better, Phoenix." He said.

'Phoenix? That makes sense with my power.' Angela thought.

Monger said to Angela, "Hopefully you'll be comfortable living here, Phoenix." He then flew away.

'That was... weird.' Angela thought.

Angela suddenly remembered the snail from Paris. "What happened to the giant snail in Paris?" She asked.

"We took care of it." Link said, cracking his knuckles.

Angela sighed of relief.

"Don't worry, Angela. You'll like it here." Susan assured her new friend.

Angela looked up at Susan and smiled. She had this great feeling now that she will have a wonderful time being a monster.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes and Emotions

~3~

For an hour or so, B.O.B. and Link were playing cards out of boredom; B.O.B. was losing all of the games.

"How are you winning all of these games?" B.O.B. asked Link, "I mean, this is the 5th time playing Go Fish with you and you've won all of them!"

Link laughed and said, "I just have luck on my side."

"One more round!" B.O.B. said, picking up seven new cards. Link smirked and did the same.

The other monsters watched them play. Angela sat on Susan's shoulder and Insectosaurus was 'watching' Link win the games. Susan and Angela laughed quietly about B.O.B. losing all of the games so far.

"This is so much better than watching TV." Angela said.

"It sure is." Susan agreed, "But you've got to feel bad for B.O.B."

Angela nodded. She looked around and noticed that Dr. Cockroach wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Dr. Cockroach?"

Susan looked down at Angela and said, "He's probably in his room working on an experiment."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Whenever we have nothing to do."

Angela nodded. She looked back down at the card-playing monsters, but she wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. She was oddly thinking about Dr. Cockroach.

After B.O.B. lost all 30 games of Go Fish against Link, everyone (except for Dr. Cockroach who was still in his room) just started talking to each other. Angela listened to their story about when they saved the world from Gallaxhar.

"Wow, that must have been exhilarating!" Angela said.

The three laughed and nodded.

"Tell us about you, Angela." Link said, "How did you become what you are now?"

Angela smiled. "It was really strange thing to experience." She started explaining, "When I saw the snail attacking by the restaurant I was eating at, I went outside to see what it was doing. It spotted me and shot this fireball at me, which was probably the weirdest thing to see, but then it got weirder.

When the flames were on my body, it wasn't burning me at all; it was just there. The flames soon went in my body and gave me this feeling of power. And my appearance now is not what I looked like before I turned into a monster."

"Just like me." Susan said, "My hair was once brown, but now as you can see, it's white."

"What did you use to look like?" B.O.B. asked.

"I had brown hair with natural blonde highlights and green eyes." Angela answered.

"And you never knew when you turned into a monster that your eyes turn a different color?" Link pointed out.

Angela shrugged. "Yeah, I never knew that. I don't even know what other colors my eyes can change to when I change emotions, which is what I presume why they change colors. All I know from what B.O.B. said earlier was that my eyes were purple, so I'm guessing my eyes turn that color when I'm nervous or scared."

"Hello guys! I'm back." Dr. Cockroach said, appearing from his room.

Angela looked over at the doctor and smiled. Her eyes suddenly turned a light blue color.

The doctor noticed this. "Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask why your eyes turned light blue now?"

Angela's eyes grew wide and turned away from him, her face feeling warm now. 'Why _did_ my eyes turn light blue?' She thought, 'It was when I heard him I felt... happy.'

"Well, that's another color that her eyes change to." Link said.

Angela was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Well, have I missed anything?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"B.O.B. lost 30 games of Go Fish against Link... again." Susan said.

'Typical.' The doctor thought.

"And Angela just told us about how she became a monster." B.O.B. said.

The doctor looked over at Angela; she still wasn't looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Angela?"

Angela wanted to respond, but her eyes then turned purple.

"Why are you so nervous, Angela?" Link asked her.

Angela blushed a couple shades of red. She looked down at her feet, not wanting anyone to see her embarrassed face. 'I've got to get a hold of myself, dang it!' She thought.

"Are you alright Angela?" Susan asked her friend.

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine." Angela answered, "I probably just need to sit for a bit." She then sat slowly on the hard, cold floor.

The others looked at each other in confusion. Why was she acting this way?

Dr. Cockroach walked towards Angela and knelt in front of her. He laid the back of his hand on her forehead and then moved it her cheeks. "You feel warm, my dear." He then lifted her face, so he could see her face. Her face was still red and her eyes were still purple.

Angela's heart was racing. She never felt this way around someone before. She was nervous about looking at him, so her eyes looked down at the floor.

"Try resting for a little bit, my dear." He said to Angela.

Angela took the chance to look up at Dr. Cockroach and nodded.

He smiled gently down at her and said, "Your room, by the way, is next to my room."

"... Okay." Angela finally said to him.

"Do you need help getting up?" He asked.

Angela wanted to say no, but she didn't want to lie to Dr. Cockroach. She shook her head slowly and tried getting, but then she started stumbling and almost fell. Dr. Cockroach caught her in time, by wrapping his arm around her waist.

The two looked at each other silently. "I think you do need help, my dear."

Angela just stared at him, her eyes turning white again.

Dr. Cockroach then lifted her up by the waist, grabbed her arm, and placed it around his shoulder (his hand was still around her waist). He then took her to her room.

While he did that, the others looked at each other once again. They all had the same statement going through their mind: 'Those two like each other.'


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

~4~

Dr. Cockroach and Angela were finally in her room, which somehow had her stuff from her apartment in Modesto. The doctor then placed her on the bed. Angela covered half of her body with her blankets (and she was still sitting up).

Angela looked up at Dr. Cockroach and smiled softly up at him. The doctor smiled back at her and asked her, "Would you like anything to drink? Water, perhaps?"

Angela shook her head. "I don't think it would help me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I have the element fire in me and drink water, then I would get weak, since water conquers fire."

"Ah, good thinking, my dear." Dr. Cockroach smirked, "I could fix you up something that would help you feel better."

Angela shook her head. "You don't have to. As you said earlier, I think I just need to rest."

"Alright." He then got up and left her room. After he left, Angela laid down and closed her eyes.

When Dr. Cockroach was back in the central room where they always are, Link and B.O.B. stared at the doctor with a smirk on their faces. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"You like her!" Link said.

The doctor blush slightly and said, "That's preposterous! I only like her as a friend."

"Sure..." B.O.B. said. Both him and Link started teasing the doctor.

"Guys, stop it! If he says he only likes Angela as a friend, then he only likes her as a friend!" Susan said.

"Come on, Susan! You always have to ruin our fun!" Link said.

About an hour, Angela woke up from her bed and went into the main room. She saw no one was in there. She looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

After a couple of minutes, she said, "You guys can come out now. You can scare me to death now." After a few seconds, nothing happened.

Angela walked over by the table and noticed a note laying there. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Angela,_

_We're on a mission. We told Monger about you, but he didn't want us to waste time waking you up. Don't worry, though, we'll be back very soon. See you soon!_

_Dr. Cockroach Ph.D._

Angela smiled at the letter. She set it back on the table and went back into her room and grabbed a book that was brought here along with her other things. She took it back into the main room and sat down in one of the chairs and started reading. She was reading a book about a girl who becomes something that other people know of their existence and she has this special Mark and she tries to fit in with her new classmates at her new school.

After an hour of reading, she put her book away and walked back into the main room. She started thinking about her experience as a monster so far. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling inside of her. She started hearing a laugh echo through her mind. She was frightened now.

"I'm happy that I was able to use telepathy to get to you." The voice said.

"Wh-Who is this?" Angela stuttered.

The voice laughed again and answered, "I am your new ruler of this puny little planet!" but then it muttered something to itself, "But no, I don't have the Quantonium from that bratty lifeform Susan!"

Angela then realized who the voice was, after hearing what _he_ said to himself. "Y-You're Gallaxhar! B-But, I thought the others-"

"Destroyed me and my spaceship?" He finished for her. He then explained, "When my computer was counting down to the explosion on my ship, I was not able to activate an escape pod. I then saw a hovercraft outside of my ship. I grinned and jumped out the broken window that Susan formed and I jumped on the hovercraft and got out of the explosion in time.

And now that I am still alive, I can retrieve the Quantonium once again and have my revenge!"

Angela was frightened, yet confused simultaneously. "Wait, why did you just tell me about your plan?"

"That is something you'll find out later!" Gallaxhar then laughed maliciously.

Angela fell on the floor, shaking with fear of what she was hearing.

After a couple of minutes, she realized that Gallaxhar was no longer in her mind.

The other monsters came back from their mission and noticed Angela on the floor. They ran over to her and Link asked, "You alright, Angela?"

Angela stared off blankly, not able to answer Link's question. She thought of what Gallaxhar and started whispering, "Revenge... R-Revenge..."

All the monsters looked confused as they heard Angela say revenge with fear in her voice. Dr. Cockroach knelt in front of Angela and asked, "Why are you saying this, Angela?"

Angela still didn't answer, her eyes turning purple.

"Angela? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked, afraid of what had happened to her.

Tears started forming in Angela's eyes as she looked up at Dr. Cockroach. "Revenge. That's what he wants." She stuttered.

"Who wants revenge?" Susan asked.

Angela was silent for a few seconds and finally answered in a whisper, "G-Gallaxhar."

After hearing his name, their eyes grew wide. What made Angela think this way? "How do you about this?" Link asked Angela.

Angela looked down and said, "He used telepathy to get inside my mind and told me what he was planning."

"Now why did he just tell you that instead of keeping his plan to himself?" Link said.

"H-He said I would f-find out later."Angela stuttered, trying to hold back her tears.

Dr. Cockroach looked down at Angela sympathetically. He then looked up at the others and said, "Let's get ready."

"What? We're going to face him?" Angela said in a frightful tone, "But we don't even know where he is."

"That's why we have the doctor and Monger for technology to help us with this kind of stuff." Susan said.

Both Angela and Dr. Cockroach then got up. "Am I even ready to fight? I haven't even used my powers for their purpose yet." Angela said.

Dr. Cockroach smiled and said, "That's why we have training beforehand."


	5. Chapter 5: Deep in Thought

~5~

The monsters led Angela to the training room in the facility walls. There were many obstacles in the room. Some of them looked easy, yet some of them looked difficult. "H-How challenging are these obstacles?" Angela asked.

"It's a bit challenging at first." Link said, going through the obstacles; some of them started moving either up-and-down or side-to-side. "But after doing it a few times," He turned to look at Angela as he still went through the obstacles, "you'll know them forward and ba-" Link then ran into a wall.

The others laughed at Link's clumsy moment. They then looked at Angela. "So, you ready to try? If you mess up, it's fine." Susan asked.

Angela looked up at her and then at the obstacles. She gulped and attempted the first obstacle, which was lazer beams shooting at her from each side; the lazers shot at her constantly. Fortunately, she made it through the lazers, but then she quickly had to jump over a wall that went up to her hip. She made it and saw cardboard dummies in her way and started shooting at them with her fireballs. After she did that, she ran and jumped over a mini-sized pool of plutonium.

'This is actually pretty eas-' Angela did not finish her thought because she tripped and fell (fortunately, there wasn't anything near her at the time). 'Wow! I'm such a clutz!' She thought.

"You alright, my dear?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

Angela got up and said, "Yeah. I'm fine." She then continued through the rest of the obstacles and made it to the end (but had some falls along the way).

"That was good, Angela!" Susan said from across the room.

"Amazing!" B.O.B. said.

"Wonderful job, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said.

"That was good for your first time!" Link said.

After a few times through the obstacles, Angela sat down on the floor, her back against the wall; she was really worn out. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She then felt a dark shadow over her. When she opened them, she saw the doctor there. "H-Hey Doctor." She said.

"You ready now?" He asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To go find Gallaxhar, of course." He answered.

Angela focused so much on the obstacles and forgot about doing it to control her powers, so she could help her friends face Gallaxhar. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that." She laughed nervously for a little bit.

"Don't worry about him, Angela." He assured her, "We faced him once, we can do it again. Just follow us for now."

Angela nodded and said, "Alright. I'm ready."

Dr. Cockroach smiled. Angela got up and they walked over to the others.

"Don't worry, monsters. We already found the alien Gallaxhar for you already." Monger said as they were heading outside, "His spacecraft is up above the Grand Canyon, so the journey there shouldn't be long."

"Got it!" Link said.

"Maybe when we come back, I can beat B.O.B. once again in Go Fish!" B.O.B. said.

"That would be Link, B.O.B." Susan corrected their blue friend.

"Well, then I'll be working on an experiment and be all evil."

"That would be me." Dr. Cockroach said.

The four monsters then got on Butterflysaurus' back (they just started calling Insectosaurus that). They then started flying towards Arizona.

It was night time and Butterflysaurus landed in an open field and everyone went to sleep. Well, not everyone exactly. Angela was still up, thinking of all the things that has happened to her so far after becoming a monster; she made new friends, she has been 'invaded' by Gallaxhar, all of that has been going through her mind. She looked up at the starlit sky and smiled, seeing how beautiful it was.

"Angela?"

Angela turned to see Susan sitting next to her. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

Angela looked back up at the sky and said, "I'm not sure, really. It's just been crazy ever since I became Phoenix."

Susan had an idea of what her friend was thinking about. "Don't worry about what Gallaxhar told you."

"I try not to worry, but it was just like one of those moments in my life that I'll never forget."

"Just think about all the good things that have happened to you. You have us. Whenever you're upset or lonely, we're always there to cheer you up. You have Link, who would be as much of an amateur as he already is and make you laugh; B.O.B. is just brainless and the things he can say will make your day. And Dr. Cockroach would do anything to cure you physically and mentally."

'Dr. Cockroach.' Angela thought. She then looked up at Susan and smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm just here to have girl talks with you, as in if you have problems that you don't want the others to know." Susan giggled.

"What would I do without you guys?" Angela said rhetorically.

After a few minutes of silence, Angela spoke up. "Do you ever have this feeling where when you meet someone, more of the opposite gender, they're really nice and there's something about them that would make the two of you a perfect chemistry?"

Susan smiled as she got the idea of what Angela was saying. She looked down at her and said, "I did when I met Derrek, but then I found out later on he wasn't my guy. So for your answer it would be yes, I have had that feeling before."

"H-How do you know if that other person likes you? Would confront them about your feelings towards them?"

"I would say if you _really _want to know if they have feelings for you, then I would confront them, but not make it seemed rush for them. You get what I'm saying, Angela?"

Angela nodded and smiled. "Yes, I get it."

"Who _do_ you like?" Susan asked.

Angela laid down and grinned. "That I have to keep a secret, but if you _really_ want to know, I'll tell you after this mission."

Susan grinned as well. She laid down as well as both of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Choice

~6~

Angela was still asleep when everyone else woke up at dawn. Link and B.O.B. started playing Rock Paper Scissors, while Susan and Dr. Cockroach watched the sun rising from the horizon.

Susan was thinking of her talk with Angela from last night. She wasn't expecting her new friend to ask her about love. 'This is going to be running through my head until I find out who Angela likes!'

She looked over at Link and B.O.B. and thought, 'B.O.B. is brainless and funny, but I couldn't see Angela with him. Link is just too much of an amateur to be with her.' She then looked at Dr. Cockroach, who was looking over at Angela. 'Ding ding! I think I have a winner!'

Dr. Cockroach smiled as he saw Angela sleeping with a smile on her face; he was glad to see her happy. He looked up and noticed Susan staring at him with an odd look that he had never seen on her. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Susan giggled and said innocently, "Nothing..."

The two then heard moaning. They turned and saw Angela waking up. They smiled at her.

Angela opened her eyes all the way and sat up. She looked up and saw Dr. Cockroach and Susan looking down at her. "Morning guys."

"Good morning, Angela." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Did you sleep well?" Susan asked.

Angela nodded. "Yes I did. What about you guys?"

"We slept well." They said simultaneously.

Angela smiled at them. She then looked over to see B.O.B. and Link playing their games.

"We're here!" Susan said.

Everyone looked to see big rocks and deep crates at least 30 feet away from where they were. They looked at the scenery in amazement.

"The Grand Canyon." Angela said in awe.

The monsters then noticed something up in the sky. They looked and saw a giant spaceship. Right away they knew who's spaceship it was. Butterflysaurus flew up to the spaceship; their mission then began.

They got onto the ship safely (except Butterflysaurus of course) and started sneaking around to find Gallaxhar. The ship was very similar to the one they were on the last time they faced him.

They were walking down one of the corridors and made sure that there were no aliens around. So far, there was no sign of Gallaxhar or any aliens. Link was in front of the others; then it went Susan, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, and Angela.

They soon passed the hallway with a few doors along the walls, meaning that _he_ might be in one of the rooms. Before they did anything else though, they stopped because of Link and he said to him, "How about we just split up. That'll make things easier."

"Agreed." Dr. Cockroach said, "Since there's five of us, one person would have to go with whatever group they want to join."

"I'll go with Susan!" B.O.B. said.

"I'll go with Angela." Dr. Cockroach said.

Angela blushed lightly as he said her name.

"Then I'll go with Susan and B.O.B." Link said.

The others nodded. The two groups split up in two different directions.

The doctor and Angela started walking, but suddenly, one of the doors opened and something grabbed Angela and pulled her into the room and quickly closed the door.

Dr. Cockroach was walking and noticed that he didn't hear another pair of feet behind him. 'That's strange. I don't hear Angela behind me.' He thought. He turned around and saw that she was nowhere in sight! His eyes grew wide and started searching for his partner.

All Angela could see was darkness. She then realized she must have been knocked out, so she started opening her eyes. She noticed that she was in a big, glass rectangle of some sort. She also saw that she wasn't wearing the uniform she wore when she became a monster (which looked like Susan's, but instead of the parts being orange, they're red); she was now wearing a tight, silk-like tang top and pants. They had a weird design on them and it was a very dark purple.

She went up to the glass and noticed she had cuffs on her wrist; the cuffs were on chains and the chains were in the ground. She tried burning the cuffs with her hands, but there was no fire coming out of her hands. Her eyes grew wide.

She then heard laughter inside the room. She then saw outside the glass a purple alien with a long head and four eyes on a hovercraft. Right away, she knew it was Gallaxhar. "Scared?" He asked, "Being in this glass tank, in weird clothes, with a strange alien talking to you on his hovercraft? Weird, is it not?"

Angela smirked and said, "Not at all, but I do know people that are called 'Four-Eyes'."

"Hey! That's not funny!" He said as if he was a little kids.

"You're right." Angela said, giggling a bit, "It's not funny. It's hilarious!" She then laughed.

Gallaxhar growled and said, "You won't be laughing for long! Once your friends find you, they have to make a decision to either give me the Quantonium or have their friend suffer, and by friend, I mean you!"

"No, I thought you were talking about one of your weird clones." She said sarcastically. "Besides, you don't even know what can severely hurt me."

"That I do know!" He grinned, "If you noticed on your right and left wide of the tank there is a big container filled with water!"

Angela's eyes grew wide with fear. 'H-How did he know?!'

He continued, "And when I press this button on my hovercraft, the doors to the containers will open and pour all the water in the tank and you will then drown!"

Angela looked down at her hands and back up at Gallaxhar. "Is that why you told me your plan? So if they didn't give you the Quantontium, you would kill me?!"

He nodded, "Yeah pretty much. The cuffs, by the way, are fireproof and they won't let you form any fire whatsoever."

Angela and tried kicking the glass, but nothing happened to it.

"Don't even try. No matter what you do you won't break the glass."

"Not unless I try hard enough!" She then continued kicking and punching the glass as much as she could, but after a while, nothing happened and she was very weak. She fell on her knees in defeat.

"I told you so." Gallaxhar said, turning his hovercraft around and heading out the room.

When he left the room, he noticed the other monsters were in the hallway; they noticed him and started running towards him. Gallaxhar smiled and went back into the room.

"Hurry! Before he closes the door!" Link said.

They started running faster and got to the room and ran inside. They noticed Gallaxhar didn't even try to close the door on them.

"Wow, that was weird." B.O.B. said.

"Welcome, monsters." The alien said, closing the door. "Glad you're enjoying your tour of my spaceship, but I have something, or should I say someone, that you're missing." He then gestured over to the tank that Angela was in.

They all looked over at the tank and saw Angela in there! Angela looked up at them and went up to the glass. "Guys!"

"Angela!" Link and Susan said. Dr. Cockroach had a worried look on his face, seeing her in that prison in chains and she looked exhausted. B.O.B. was worried for Angela along with everyone else.

"I'll give her back to you, but on one condition." Gallaxhar said.

"We won't let you have the Quantonium!" Susan said, already knowing what he wanted.

"Alright then." Gallaxhar then pressed a button and water started coming out of the containers and pouring into the tank!

The monsters gasped and said, "Wait! Stop!"

Gallaxhar closed the containers. With Angela standing, the water went up to her shins. "Change your mind?" He asked.

Now they were worried. Should they give up Susan's power to save their friend and have Gallaxhar take over the world with it's power, or keep it and lose Angela?


	7. Chapter 7: I've got a plan!

It felt like ages as the monsters and the alien were silent in the room where Angela was being held against her will in a giant tank. Angela felt weak in her legs when the water touched her skin. Afraid of falling on her knees and feeling more weak in her lower body, she urged herself to stay up, but it was futile. She then fell on her knees and felt the cold water draining the strength from her legs. She yelped in pain, breaking the silence.

The monsters looked over at Angela and were terrified. They were not in a good position at the moment. If they choose to give the Quantonium to Gallaxhar, their world would not be the same (or pretty either), but if they don't give Gallaxhar the most powerful substance in the world, they would lose their friend. They looked at each other with worried expressions. The same questions went through their minds: 'What are we going to do? Is there a way to save Angela and not give up the Quantonium?'

"You're wasting time!" Gallaxhar growled, tired of the drama that was going on between his enemies. He pressed a button and the water continued to fill up the tank.

Angela gasped, seeing the water flow out of their storage. She tried standing, but her legs were so weak; she fell to the ground again. Slowly, the water was above her waist; everything from their down was paralyzed. She couldn't stand the numb and weak feeling in her.

Now the monsters had to think of something and fast! "What are we going to do now?" Susan whispered to the others with a frantic voice, "We don't have much time left before Angela drowns fully in the water!"

"You're wasting even more time." Gallaxhar said with a tune in his voice.

Susan, Link, and B.O.B. looked over at Dr. Cockroach. "Have any ideas, Doc?" Link asked.

The doctor's eyes grew wide; he was more nervous than he ever was in his entire life. He started thinking of ways to get Angela back and keep the Quantonium, but with all the pressure on him, it was hard to think. 'Think, Cockroach, think!' He thought. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. He looked over to Gallaxhar, who was staring at him.

"We'll... give you the Quantonium." Dr. Cockroach said in defeat.

The others looked at the insane cockroach. They were surprised to hear Dr. Cockroach surrender on something like this. They yelled at him and said, "Are you nuts?! He'll take over the world with the Quantonium!"

They then heard a agonizing scream coming from Angela. They quickly turned to see that the water was up to her neck. She breathed heavily, trying to create some air in and out of her. There was nothing for her to do now, but to take the pain.

Gallaxhar smirked and pressed the same button again, closing the door to where the water was coming out. "Wise choice." He then pressed a different button that opened the tank, making the water flow everywhere in the room.

Angela gasped and started coughing. She looked up at Dr. Cockroach with pain in her eyes still. She couldn't believe (like the others) that he would say such a thing.

She wished she had the brain to say 'Don't worry about me!', but it seems that a lot of damsels in distress say that and she was not like those people at all. She could not stand sounding like those actresses in movies and being all weak and helpless; unfortunately, she was weak and helpless at that time.

Tears started forming in her eyes, knowing that this was the end for her, her friends, and the planet they loved. She wish that it was just a dream (though it's more of a nightmare), still sleeping on Butterflysaurus' back and feeling the cold wind blow in the dark night.

Angela then noticed Dr. Cockroach wink at her. She had a confused look on her face. 'He's truly gone mad!' She thought.

Out of nowhere, two platonic plates zoomed into the room, one below Susan and the other above her; red neon lines appeared between the two plates, forming a barrier around Susan.

"Susan!" Her friend's gasped.

"Guards!" Gallaxhar cried.

There appeared to be three aliens that looked identical to Gallaxhar who entered the room in their uniforms. They saluted Gallaxhar and simultaneously said, "Yes Gallaxhar?"

"Free the girl from the chains and take her and the other monsters to the incinerator room." He ordered, "Except for the giant woman. I'll take her to the extracting chamber."

One of the aliens went over to free Angela from the chains and forced her up and threw her towards the others. The other two pointed their weapons at their back and pushed them towards the exit.

As they did that, Angela looked over at Link and B.O.B. They looked at her and had the same look she had: bewilderment. They looked over at Dr. Cockroach, who was looking straight ahead. They all had the same question going through their head, 'What is the doctor thinking?!'.

They were out of the room with the guards and Gallaxhar took Susan to the extracting chamber. He laughed and said to her, "Deja vu."

"You won't get away with this!" Susan said.

"Of course I will." He said, "My guards are well-trained and are unstoppable! No one can stand in my way now!"

On their way to the incinerating room, Angela periodically looked over at Dr. Cockroach, who was walking right next to her. She leaned slightly over to him and whispered, "What in the world are you thinking? You've completely gone insane after what you said earlier."

The cockroach smirked evilly and looked over at Angela. His expression somehow made her blush, which was not the thing she would be feeling at the moment. "Don't worry, my dear, I have a plan to save the world."


	8. Chapter 8: Plan in Action

~8~

Angela, Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach continued towards the incinerating room, having the alien clones behind them, making sure they wouldn't escape. After Dr. Cockroach said something to Angela about having a plan, she whispered to him, "So, what's your plan?"

"Just follow my lead." The doctor said. He stopped and turned around to face the guards. Angela, Link, and B.O.B. looked at him with confusion as they stopped as well. The clones glared at the doctor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have a request before we monsters disintegrate. I wanted you to see something that you would enjoy, to watch my two colleagues, B.O.B. and Link, perform an act for you."

Link and B.O.B. looked at the cockroach with wide eyes. "How in the world are we suppose to put on an act?!" Link whispered to Dr. Cockroach.

"Just think of something to do." The mad cockroach whispered back, "While you two distract them, Angela and I will go and get Susan. And if this doesn't work, then just try to get out of here."

Link sighed and nodded. He faced the aliens and said, "Yeah! Y-You'll love this act that my friend and I thought of on our way here, right B.O.B.?"

He looked over to his blue friend and saw that he had a tall, white-and-red-striped hat with a brown afro-wig under it. "Hey! You like this new appearance?" He asked.

'Wow. For once, he knew what we were doing.' the other monsters thought.

One of the clones sighed and said, "Make this fast!"

Link randomly brought out a cane and a black formal hat on. "Gentlemen, you will laugh your butt off when you see this act!" B.O.B. said. B.O.B. and Link then started performing. The aliens then looked over at the dressed-up monsters. Dr. Cockroach looked over at Angela as she looked at him. Without any noise, they creeped away and went to find Susan.

As Susan's friends were on their way to save her, she was still being taken to the extraction chamber. She was thinking of how she would get out of the 'cage' she was in; she then had an idea. 'Wow! I could've just done what I did last time when I was in here.'

She then started splitting the rays apart from each other, but they shocked her and she fell on the platform of the barrier.

"I wouldn't try again, if I were you." Gallaxhar said, floating on his hovercraft, "The bars are more stronger than ev-"

Before he could finish, he heard clattering of metal fall onto the ground. He turned and noticed Susan was out of the prison. He jumped in his hovercraft and cried, "What the Flaggnog?!"

"Let my friends go now!" Susan ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Susan glared at Gallaxhar and went to grab his hovercraft. He yelped, flew back and started gliding away. Susan growled and went after him. 'Deja Vu.' She thought.

Fortunately for the others, the doctor's plan was working. The aliens didn't noticed Angela and Dr. Cockroach escape. If it works until Angela and Dr. Cockroach and Angela find Susan, their mission would be over in no time.

Angela and Dr. Cockroach were sneaking their way through the spaceship, trying to find the extraction chamber. As they turned a corner, Angela collapsed on the ground. The doctor turned and helped her up, "Are you alright, Angela?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why that happened, though." She answered, "I was fine when I was out of the tank."

"That is strange." The doctor said as he wrapped Angela's arm around his shoulder, just like what he did back at the facility when Angela 'didn't feel well'. He suddenly noticed something sticking out of the back of one of Angela's legs. He stopped and looked at it. He looked closer and noticed a needle filled with water. His eyes grew wide.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Angela asked, not knowing what was going on behind her.

He looked over and saw something on the wall that Angela could hold on to. "I need you to hold onto that railing there, my dear."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"I think I know why you collapsed a bit ago." Dr. Cockroach stated.

Angela looked over at the railing and sighed. She extended her free arm towards the railing and got a hold of it with her hand. She then took her arm off of Dr. Cockroach and did the same thing she did with the other arm, but when she didn't have the support she fully needed, she started falling. As she fell, she stretched her upper body towards the railing and was able to get a hold of it.

The doctor knelt down and saw that the needle went through Angela's pants. He looked up at Angela and advised her, "This may be a bit painful in your leg, my dear."

Angela's eyes grew wide, now knowing that there was something in her leg. "W-What's in my leg?" She stuttered, frightened of what it was (since she didn't feel it at all).

"It's a needle, a needle filled with H2O. It made your leg weak, which cause you to collapse." He explained with only a couple of sentences.

"So, do you think the-"

"Hey! Let go!" Dr. Cockroach said as he was being taken by one of the aliens from earlier.

Angela turned her head slightly and noticed another alien aiming his gun at her. She dropped on the ground and turned her whole body around. She formed a fireball in one hand and threw it at the alien that had Dr. Cockroach. The attack was fruitless. The fireball did not have enough flames to cause anything to happen to the alien.

Not paying attention, the alien with the gun shot Angela at the left arm. She yelped in pain, feeling the needle stick through her sensitive skin. Like the other needle that was still in her leg, the needle was filled with water. She laid on her weak side (which was the left of course) and groaned.

"You thought you guys could escape from us? HA!" The third alien said as he appeared with B.O.B. and Link in a big, square cage.

"We won't let you get in the way of the wonderful Gallaxhar and his malignant plan to take over your planet!" The alien that had Dr. Cockroach said. He threw the doctor in the cage that Link and B.O.B. were in. The three looked at Angela, afraid of what was happening to her.

Angela attempted to get up, but she was too weak from the needles. She slowly went to take the needles out of her left arm and leg. She was able to take the one on her arm off, but it cause more pain than ever. A thin line of blood started flowing slowly from where the needle was.

She looked up at the aliens and her friends that were locked up. She was breathing heavily, trying to obtain some strength in her. "We won't let his plan happen!"

"Oh, will you now?" The alien with the gun said. He wrapped his tentacle around her throat and lifted her up, choking her. Angela then started loosing her air.

"Put her down!" Link growled at the alien.

The alien turned to Link and said, "Alright then." He then signaled one of the aliens to open the cage the monsters were in.

One of the aliens laughed and opened the door of the cage. The monsters attempted to get out, but the alien to held Angela threw her violently at them, crushing them deep in the cage. The aliens quickly closed the door and lifted it up. They laughed evilly and started taking them towards their death.

Dr. Cockroach's plan was unsuccessful.


	9. Chapter 9: Time

~9~

After Susan escaped from Gallaxhar's barrier, she ran off to find her friends. She glanced behind her once in a while, hoping Gallaxhar wasn't close by. Time was the thing that kept her running faster and faster. 'I've got to the others!' She thought.

As she ran, she thought of the last time she was on a spaceship for a mission. It seemed like a distant memory, but it had only happened recently (about a couple of weeks ago). It was shocking for Susan to think of that; time seemed to accelerate. 'I can't get sidetracked,' Susan thought, 'I've got to focus on saving the others.' She then ran at more speed to retrieve her friends and finish their mission.

Before she could take another step, she saw something pop up in front of her, but then all she could see was black.

As Susan's friends were being taken to the incinerator room, Angela tried lifting her left arm, so she could take the needle out of her left leg. Unfortunately, her arm was so numb and weak, she couldn't feel it at all (even up to her shoulder). She was already laying on her back, so she sat up and stretched her right arm over to her numbed leg.

B.O.B was staring at Angela's arm, which was still bleeding. "Should you get something to stop that?" He asked.

Dr. Cockroach heard his blue friend and looked at Angela's arm. He bit his lip as he looked around to see if he could use anything to bandage the wound.

"Doc, use your lab coat." Link said, lifting the end of the cockroach's coat sleeve.

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his lab coat. He tore off a bit of one of his sleeves and made sure the length was enough to wrap around Angela's arm at least twice. Just to be sure, she tore the other part of his other sleeve and tied two of the ends together; it was long enough to stop the bleeding.

Before Angela could take the needle out of her leg, she noticed from the corner of her eye Dr. Cockroach lifted her red and sticky arm. He wrapped the cloth around the wound and tied it in a knot, so the bandage would stay on. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome, my dear." He smiled.

Angela turned back to her paralyzed leg and quickly took the needle out. She gasped in pain, shutting her eyes tightly and biting her lip. She felt the blood starting to flow out of her leg. She set the needle on the floor of their cage, but as they moved, the needle rolled out of the cage, the pointed part falling first; it stabbed one of the tentacle's on a clone that was carrying the cage.

The alien yelped in pain and dropped his corner of the cage, making that part of the cage slant. The four monsters fell into that corner.

The other three aliens that still had their corner noticed the fourth one had stopped. They dropped the cage slowly and slithered over to him. "What do you think you're doing, stopping and dropping part of the cage?" One of them scolded.

The fourth alien bent down and took the needle out of his tentacle and showed it to the others. They growled and glared at Angela, since she was the only one that had the needles shot in her.

The first alien (who was probably the leader of the other three aliens) went up to the cage and whipped two of his tentacles between the bars, pushing Link, B.O.B, and Dr. Cockroach out of the way. He then went to grab Angela, but she threw a fireball at him with her right arm (which was still able to shoot fire). The alien was hit and fell on the ground.

Angela then looked over at the bars of the cage and grinned; she knew how to get her and the others out of the cage! She placed her right hand by one of the bars and formed fire in her hands. She then noticed the metal starting to melt. Once the first bar was gone, she went over to a couple of other bars and started melting them.

About a few seconds later, Angela melted enough bars for the monsters to get out. Link and B.O.B. got out first and started fighting (or eating) the aliens. Angela attempted to get up on both of her legs, but fell on thr ground.

"Here, I have an idea." Dr. Cockroach said, who was still beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her legs and lifted her up, like a bride at a wedding. Angela blushed lightly, looking up at him.

The two got out of the cage and said to the others (who got rid of the aliens), "Let's go find Susan!"

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind Dr. Cockroach and Angela.

Link and B.O.B stopped what they were doing as the four monsters turned to see Gallaxhar. Their eyes grew wide as they noticed what was behind him; they saw Susan's unconsious body on a floating platform. She had the same outfir she had on when she was first on Gallaxhar's ship.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, taking in what was happening. Then Link stepped up to Gallaxhar and growled at him. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, just knocked her out." Gallaxhar then smirked and took out a needle that seemed similar to the ones that Angela was shot with, but the needle he had was twice as big (Gallaxhar had to hold it with two hands). He went over to Susan's body and placed the tip of the needle on one side of her waist. "I will do this, though." He then stabbed the needle deep in Susan's skin and started draining the Quantonium out of her.

The mosnters gasped in horror; they couldn't believe they just saw. Link then got PO'd and ran over to Gallaxhar and tried pulling him away from Susan. Gallaxhar growled and whipped him away with oen of his tentacles. Link flew a few feet away from the scene and fell on the ground.

"Link!" Angela gasped, seeing her friend in pain. She looked over at Gallaxhar and growled. She lifted her arm and threw a fireball at Gallaxhar.

The fireball hit Gallaxhar's back. He stopped what he was doing and turned around. He looked at the monsters and saw that Angela had fire burning on her hand. "Place all the Quantonium you've taken out of Susan back into her!" She said.

"She doesn't deserve it!" He growled at Angela, "She doesn't know how to use the power of Quantonium properly."

"How do you know how its supposed to be used. You've never used it."

Gallaxhar growled at her again. Suddenly, they heard the main computer system of the spaceship. "_Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 9 minutes._"

"Hey guys! I figured out the password to something." B.O.B said, appearing beside the others.


	10. Chapter 10: A Miracle

It was all so sudden when B.O.B 'appeared' back with the others; it was also shocking to hear he figured out the password to the thing everyone now knew about. Everyone looked at B.O.B and Gallaxhar was flabbergasted. "But how-?! wha-?! when-?!" He stuttered.

"Wait, what happened now?" B.O.B asked, confused about what was going on.

Gallaxhar growled. "You know very well what 'what' is!" The infuriated alien placed the needle on the platform Susan was laying on and argued with the blue monster.

While Gallaxhar was distracted, Angela had sparked an idea and looked over at the needle. 'Perfect!' Angela thought. She sneaked over there and grabbed the needle; it was really heavy, but lifted it up to her torso. She then noticed Susan was no longer Ginormica, since she was no longer giant.

Angela lifted the needle up, ready to squirt the Quantonium on Susan, but then she felt a tentacle wrap around her waist. She was then pulled back, losing grip of the needle. The needle fell out of her hands and started falling.

Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, and Gallaxhar stared at the needle, hoping something miraculous will stop it from breaking and letting all the green liquid spill on the ground. First instinct, Link stretched his whole body towards the giant, falling needle and caught it with his hands.

They all sighed of relief, except for Gallaxhar (even though he was relieved that the Quantonium didn't spill). He turned Angela to face him and lifted her in the air. "You thought you could get away with the Quantonium? Ha!"

Angela tried struggling out of Gallaxhar's tentacle, but he just tightened his grip on her, causing her to yelp in pain. "What makes you think you deserve it?" She asked rhetorically.

"I'm the one who knew all about it before any of you!" He growled.

"Let her go!" Dr. Cockroach ordered.

"Or what?" Gallaxhar then noticed Angela's eyes turned a dark red; she looked very angry. She went to throw fireballs at the alien, but he threw a strong, metallic cuff around her wrists; she wasn't able to throw anymore fire.

Angela felt weak as she felt the numbness again on the left side of her body. She tried breaking her way out of the cuffs, but it was fruitless. She was frustrated, always being the one to get caught and being held against their will. She then attempted to break free from Gallaxhar's tentacles, by twisting her waists around and placing a tight grip on the tentacles with her hands; again, it was no use.

"How can we help her?" B.O.B asked the doctor.

"The only way we _can_ help her is to-"

The two, including Link, sudden heard an agonizing scream. They looked over and saw that Angela had another needle deep in her right arm. They then heard Gallaxhar chuckle maliciously. "Once the chemicals on each side of her get to her heart, she'll be dead."

The monsters' eyes grew wide with fear. Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B looked at the agonizing Angela and over to Link, seeing he still had the needle in his hand. Link looked down at the needle and got the idea. He pointed the needle towards Angela and squirted a little bit of Quantonium on her.

Angela was grossed out by the texture of the green goo on her head. She then noticed the goo was sinking inside of her; she felt stronger than ever before.

She tried tearing the cuffs off her wrist; she noticed the chains connecting them tore slightly. She grinned and tore it even more. The chains eventually broke apart. She then leaned over and punched Gallaxhar in the face. He flinched, letting go of Angela. Angela landed safely on the ground, or so she thought. With the numbness from the water throughout her whole body, she collapsed on the ground.

Dr. Cockroach knelt down beside her. As he tried to figure out how to cure her, he said to Link, "Place the rest of the Quantonium on Susan, now."

Link nodded and squirted the rest of the goo on Susan. He then noticed Susan's eyes opening. She sat up and started feeling power and her giantness coming back to her; she was now back as Ginormica, with her white hair and ultimate strength.

'_Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 6 minutes'. _

Gallaxhar growled, knowing he was defeated once again. He ran away as he shouted back to the monsters, "Once your little friend is dead, you would have paid for what you have done!"

B.O.B, Link, and Susan got around Dr. Cockroach as he was thinking of ideas on how to save Angela. "Doc, we don't have much time!" Link said.

"Think fast, bug thing!" B.O.B said.

Angela was breathing heavily, feeling the excruciating pain flowing inside her tender body; she couldn't feel anything in her body. Her eyes were shut tightly, wanting the suffering to go away.

Dr. Cockroach couldn't stand seeing his new friend in pain like that. He bit his lip, not having an idea of what to do to save her. 'I must think of something! If I don't, I'll lose her!' He thought, angry at himself for not thinking hard enough. 'You've got to save Angela!'

"Dr. Cockroach, I have an idea!" Susan said.

Everyone looked up at her (except Angela), wanting to know what the miraculous idea was. "If she is weak when water is touching her, what if we get near near fire?" Susan suggested.

Everyone looked at each other, seeing how each of them would react to the idea; they all had the same expression on their face: they were excited about the idea, well, not everyone. B.O.B looked at them dumbfounded and asked, "But how are we going to do that?"

"What if..." Angela said softly, taking deep breaths in and out as she spoke, "what if I stayed here... and when the ship burns up with me in it, I will be filled with power from the flames in the explosion."

"What?!" Link gasped.

"What if you don't make it out in time after the explosion?" Susan asked.

"Then, I just have to say... that you were the best friends I had ever had in my entire life."

They were all in shock at what their friend had said. They were afraid to have Angela do that, afraid that she wouldn't make it out in time. They all liked Angela and didn't want her to go through something that would possibly kill her (which would be ironic, since she needs fire to survive, but she could lose oxygen from all the smoke).

"But, we'll be afraid of losing you then, my dear." Dr. Cockroach said, lifting half of her body into his arm. "And we don't want to be in more fear than we are already."

'_Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 3 minutes_'.

Terrified of what they had just heard from the computer, they gulped.

"Guess we have to go with her idea after all." Link said.


	11. Chapter 11: Time and Fear

~11~

"Doesn't the whole 'die in the explosion' plan seem too dangerous?" Link pointed out to Angela as he, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach and Susan were persuading Angela to think of a different solution. They didn't like the fact that Angela wanted to stay in the ship when it blew into smithereens, just so she could receive the energy from the flames and be strong again; they were afraid that she would not survive the amount of flames and chemicals in the explosion.

"Trust me guys. I'll be fine." Angela assured her friends.

"What if we just take you back to the facility and-"

"She wouldn't have enough time." Dr. Cockroach said with a sad sigh, interrupting what Susan was saying. "By the time we get back to the facility, we wouldn't be able to revive her." He explained.

B.O.B was sad that they would have to let Angela stay in the ship and be devoured in flames. He didn't have a brain, but he knew that if his friend didn't make it out in time, she would be a goner.

Link was disappointed with Dr. Cockroach's words; he didn't want anything to happen to Angela. As a friend, he wanted to just take her back to the facility as fast as he could and just heal her there. He sighed and looked down at his big, wet feet.

Like the others, Susan didn't want any physical pain placed on Angela; she cared for her like a sister. Thinking about what Dr. Cockroach had pointed out to her idea, she was disappointed that she couldn't do anything else about it.

Susan suddenly remembered what she and Angela had talked about the night before about love and 'perfect chemistry'. That two-word phrase was a big hint to who Angela liked. The first thing that came into her head when she thought of the word, chemistry, was a scientist. Susan was right from the beginning; it was Dr. Cockroach that Angela liked! Her face was even more sad than ever, looking over at Angela and Dr. Cockroach, their faces melancholy. 'Poor Doctor.' Susan thought.

The doctor was afraid to say that he agreed with Angela about her plan, but he was afraid that they wouldn't be able to rescue her in time after the explosion. He looked up to the others and back down at Angela, who was still in his arms. He then noticed Angela looking up at her with her white eyes; they suddenly turned between purple and dark blue.

Angela couldn't stand seeing her friends sad and in fear. Sad, because they knew that they had to go with her jeopardous idea; in fear, because they were all afraid that she wouldn't make it out in time. A tear cascaded down her warm face; she then felt more terrified and sad than ever before.

Dr. Cockroach noticed her state of emotion and wiped away the tear slowly and gently, comforting her with his fingers lingering on her cheek. He didn't want to lose her now and he knew everyone didn't want to lose her either. "Don't be afraid, my dear." He said softly so Angela could only hear his caring, warm-melting voice.

Angela remembered very well that one of the first things Dr. Cockroach said to her the first time they met; hopefully this wasn't the last thing she heard from him.

'Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 1 minute'

Now the monsters had to get out quickly. B.O.B looked over and noticed Butterflysaurus flying right by the window. "Hey! There's a big butterfly out there!" He cried.

The others looked over and sighed. "That's Butterflysaurus, B.O.B." Susan corrected. B.O.B, Susan, and Link started running towards the window where they saw their ginormous friend, while Dr. Cockroach was still with Angela.

"Doctor, just go with the others; if you see me come out of the explosion, then you can get me." Angela said weakly.

"But Angela I can't leave you."

Angela looked up into his big, golden eyes. "Please, for me, just leave with the others."

Dr. Cockroach didn't want to refuse her command, but if she wanted him to leave, he would leave her. He nodded slowly, giving her one more stroke on her wet cheek (from her tears) and setting her on the hard ground.

'What are you doing, man?!' He thought, 'You can't just leave her like this! But if you must, at least tell her how you feel.' It seemed like a two-way conversation with one part of the well-mannered cockroach to his other part.

"Before I leave you, I just want to tell you-"

'Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 20 seconds'

"Hurry!" Angela said.

Dr. Cockroach gulped and looked at Angela one last time and ran towards the others, leaving the weak Angela laying on the cold floor.

Angela gulped, terrified of what was going to happen to her. She then felt a sharp pain go into her chest. She screamed in anguish and suffering, knowing that she was close to death.

'Ship will self-destruct in t-minus 5 seconds'

'My gosh! This is it!' Angela thought, her body going pale.

'3... 2... 1..'

Off in the distance (about a few yards away), were Butterflysaurus, Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and B.O.B; they were looking at Gallaxhar's ship with distress. It felt like time had frozen as the ship blew up in a big fireball with smoke and other chemicals that were inside the spacecraft.

"Alright now, let's fly over there!" Link said to his teammates. Butterflysaurus then started gliding over to the blown-up space ship.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected

~12~

At the time of the explosion, Angela could see the flames and other things emerging around her. She sighed, hoping that her plan would work.

This was something that Angela was terrified of, but she knew that she had to do it, in order to stay alive; just thinking about the flames and the possibility of the amount of power that she would have in her from all the flames. Maybe she was making a big mistake about going with her plan and probably dying.

Angela soon felt a gush of wind blow the flames towards her and the burning element touched all over her skin. She smiled lightly, knowing that the feeling inside of her was the same feeling that she felt when she was first became a monster.

She sat up, but before she could do anything else, she realized that the floor below her fell down towards the ground that was hundreds of feet above her; her eyes grew wide as she fell. 'This isn't good!' She thought with panic.

Angela suddenly felt something grab her wrist. She was sickened as she realized it was a slimy tentacle. She looked up and saw Gallaxhar with a glare on his face as he stared her down. Her eyes grew wide and turned purple with fear, at the sight of a needle wrapped in one of Gallaxhar's other tentacles.

"You'll pay for taking the Quantonium away from me!" He growled with fury. He then lifted the needle right above Angela's arm that he was holding. Angela thought quickly and threw a fire sphere at him. He shouted in pain as it hit his face and let go of Angela.

Angela was falling, once again. She looked around, seeing if the other monsters were anywhere nearby to help her; she could not see them and her eyes were still purple (now fear of not seeing her friends around). Now she knew that her plan didn't work completely; she was going to die.

'I can't end my life like this!' She thought.

Angela closed her eyes, not wanting to see her falling to her death. She suddenly didn't feel like she was falling anymore; she was thinking that she had landed on Insectosaurus' back safely. With her eyes still closed, she placed her hands below her, to know if she felt anything around her; she felt nothing.

Angela was confused now. How was it possible that she was no longer falling, yet she wasn't on any kind of surface? She slowly opened her eyes and let her legs straighten out as if she were standing up. She looked down to see she was not moving. She then felt something strange on her back; it felt like two, heavy things sticking out of her central back. She glanced towards her shoulders and saw a pair of gigantic, angelic wings; the strange thing about the wings were the colors. They were a mix of red, orange, and yellow, common colors of fire. Along the edges of the wings, flames were blazing. Her eyes soon turned back to white, and her expression was awestruck. "How was it possible that I got these?" She asked herself aloud.

She suddenly heard a roar, looked straight ahead, and saw Insectosaurus with Susan, Link, B.O.B, and Dr. Cockroach. She smiled and started flying towards them.

Susan looked out and saw something flying towards them. She looked closer at the object and noticed that it was Angela. She yelped with joy and said, "She's alright! Angela's alive!"

"What? How do you know that?" Link asked, turning around to face his giant friend. The other monsters faced her as well.

"Look up ahead!" She cried, pointing in the direction of their friend.

They all looked in the same direction and saw the same flying object gliding towards them; they grinned and looked at each other. "It is Angela!" Dr. Cockroach and Link exclaimed with joy.

"That's Angela?" B.O.B said with confusion as he looked out, "All I see are falling pieces of metal."

Link rolled his eyes and turned B.O.B around to face in the right direction. "Oh! Now I see her!" B.O.B said.

Dr. Cockroach looked out to see Angela and smiled, knowing that she was alright; he just wanted to take her in his arms and give her a friendly hug. He couldn't stop thinking about Angela and her surviving the toxic flames from the explosion of Gallaxhar's ship.

Angela smiled as she was soon right by her friends, knowing that they were happy to know she was alright. "Hey guys." She said to them.

She somewhat landed safely on the back of Insectosaurus, as her wings suddenly disappeared. As her feet landed on the furry surface, she wobbled a bit and started falling backwards. She was then caught by Link, with his fast reflexes. Angela thanked him and stood back up.

"We're so glad to know you're back with us safely." Dr. Cockroach said to her.

Angela turned towards Dr. Cockroach and smiled at him. She was very glad to see him again; obviously, she was happy to see everyone else again. Somehow, she was more happy to see the mad scientist than anyone else.

"Angela! I'm so glad you're alive!" B.O.B cried, hugging her with all his might, accidentally devouring her. Without anyone telling him, he spat her back out. Angela felt gooey; she smiled and looked up at B.O.B.

"Happy to know you're back, Angela." Link smiled down at her.

Angela looked up at Link. "Glad to be alive." She laughed.

Everyone else joined her in the laughing.

"Good job, Monsters!" Monger complimented as the monsters were back from their mission.

"Thanks, General." Susan said.

"You deserve a special treat for your hard work!"

"You don't have to do that." Angela said to Monger.

"Well, I'm going to." Monger grinned and left the central room where the monsters stay.

"So, who's up for a game of-"

"No thanks." Everyone answered simultaneously to B.O.B, knowing what he wanted to play.

"Then what should we do?" He asked.

"How about we just relax." Susan suggested.

"Works for me." Link said, laying on the hard, cold floor. B.O.B laid down as well. Susan smiled and laid down as well, closing her eyes. Insectosaurus was already in his cell resting.

It was only Dr. Cockroach and Angela standing. They looked over at each other, seeing what the other monster would do next. They unexpectedly started walking towards each other. They soon stopped a few inches away from each other, realizing what they were doing. The two looked away from each other, embarrassed about what had just happened.

Angela's face felt warm as her cheeks turned a bright pink. Her heart raced as she knew what she wanted to do. She looked up at Dr. Cockroach, who was still facing the other way. 'You can do this, Angela.' She thought, trying to support herself. She then stepped closer towards the doctor and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes grew wide as Angela hugged him. He smiled softly and hugged her back. "I'm happy that you're alive and safe, my dear." He whispered to her.

Angela smiled as she separated from him and looked at his gentle face. She then had a feeling that being a monster was the best experience of her life. Angela soon had the feeling that she would be the happiest girl in the world.

The End


End file.
